IT'S ALL RIGHT HERE AT YOUR FINGERTITS
is a very popular YTP of The Kids Guide To The Internet created by cs188. It, currently having received over 2,800,000 views and over 50,000 likes. It is the second top result on YouTube for YTP, the first being The Matrix Uploaded, as of March 2015 and the forth top result for "internet guide". Content is a YTP where 2 young kids are foolishly given trust to teach 2 others how to use the internet, back in the 90s when people were idiots who knew nothing about the internet. Instead of using it for school research, they play porno games, watch porn, and spam chat lines, just like all the other dumb kids on the internet today. Of course, idiotic kids + internet = apocalypse, and that is exactly what happened. The dumbasses researched how to blow up atomic bombs 'with your parents permission', but they did without there parents permission. Characters The video consists of only 6 actors: Peter The idiot who would rather play games than actually show his friends how to use the internet. He also is aware of some of his parent's bedroom habits Dasha No not one of Santa's Reindeers but an idiot who thinks in this poop she is telling people the stuff they did not know when actually as this poop was created in 2014 they do actually know this stuff. The important information she missed out was included in the original video such as .com being short for commercial and Netscape being a typical browser. Anne Dasha and Peter's mother who is somehow twice as happy as she was before with her 2 children becoming addicted to the internet, like she says "I haven't been able to get the kids off ever since". Rich Rich is a parent who is also happy with the internet as it has increased his children's curiosity for learning and skyrocketed their grades. Rich also informs the viewers that "all the kids enjoy the tits" Lisa Lisa Emerson is Andrew Emerson's Sister who knows absolutely nothing about the internet before visiting the Jamison's house. After just an hour of being on the internet with Dasha and Peter she is an internet addict and claims she "can't go another day without the internet". Andrew Andrew is Lisa's annoying brother she brought along who likes to interrupt with terrible jokes about surfing and ducks. he also enjoys looking up the light house and visiting PORNO.COM a bit too much. Billy Mays and Steve Balls make cameo appearances as an audio clip of Mays saying "fap fap fap" And Balls inserting a Ferrari right into windows, right into windows, right into windows write. Sources Films *''The Room'' Games *''Chip's Challenge'' Music *''Bombs Over Brooklyn by Big Data *''Everybody Have Fun Tonight ''by Wang Chung *''Filthy/Gorgeous ''by Scissor Sisters *''The Imperial March from Star Wars Web Videos *Billy Mays Promotes Hardcore Drug Addiction by cs188 *Gotye Knows Somebody That He Used by cs188 *The Sky Had A Weegee! by Hurricoaster/SpaDinner Other *Bonzi Buddy Category:Youtube Poops Category:Videos Category:Awesome Videos Category:Cs188 YTPs